


Snowbound

by Baitnate



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bondage, Erotica, Gay, Gay Male Character, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 05:20:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1498132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baitnate/pseuds/Baitnate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two friends, Colt and Jasper, spend winter break at Jasper's family's ranch. And their friendship gains some newfound benefits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowbound

WARNING: Contains male-on-male sexuality and kinky bondage goodness. Do not read if you are offended by this kind of material. 

Snow was falling, dampening the silence of the late afternoon. Even the cows were silent in the barn, their fat forms fed on hay instead. The sky and earth were uniformly gray turning black, and the air between them slowly became an off-white haze itself.   
Striding back from the barn, two strapping young gentlemen were on their way back to the warmth of the house. Both had lean builds and big smiles on their faces as they strode through the snow, rudely destroying the tranquil silence the falling flakes had crafted with tales of the stupid shit they had done back in college- winter break was upon them, giving them a chance to breathe.  
Colt wore a black headband that covered his ears; his cheeks were rosy from the chill, and his dark blond hair poked out, as if to catch the frozen flakes. He shivered in his hoodie and jeans, and wished he had brought something a lot warmer. He hadn't expected it to be this cold.   
His companion was Jasper, a playful party-animal kind of guy if there ever was one, with a smile that could melt a demon's heart. He was wearing a heavy brown woolen coat and his cowboy hat- it rarely left his head, and he often joked about how he even showered with it on. His hair was longish and straight and hanging down in front of his face. If he was cold, it didn't bother him at all.  
“You doin' okay?” Jasper asked his cold, city-slicker of a friend.  
“Yeah, nothing a drink and maybe throwing myself in the fireplace won't cure. Jesus shit, how do you live here?!”  
“It's home. I don't judge.”   
“Shiz.” Colt shivered. They reached the door to the mudroom and kicked off their boots. Colt hobbled around and got his wet socks off quickly, wiggling his toes to try and get some warmth back in. He pulled of his sweatshirt, shaking the snow off and setting it aside. As for Jasper, he got out of his boots and removed his coat, revealing a form-fitting green T-shirt. Colt liked that shirt.   
Colt and Jasper had known each other since high school, and lucked out when they went to the same college. Although they flowed through different social circles, they still found time to hang out and came to trust each other. Colt, though, didn't DARE hit on his friend. Jasper had a girlfriend anyway- Rachel, a woman that Colt thought was a total hag, and barely contained his himself in her presence. What Jasper saw in her, he didn't have the slightest clue.  
Still, Colt wondered if Jasper was hitting on him sometimes. He was always flexing, posing or showing bits of skin at moments. He was a touchy-feely type of guy too, always giving out hugs or grabbing Colt's shoulder to get his attention, or sometimes pinching the skin on the back of his neck, just to be annoying.   
Jasper had invited him over for the break, since Colt's family was.... well, there was no real polite way to describe them. Colt's mom had ditched him when he was really young, and his dad simply did not have the capacity to care about another human being. He was currently on a Harley somewhere, cruising the highways and seeing the world. Colt was faced with a mountain of debts and was forced to watch as the bank foreclosed on his house, not being able to do anything because it wasn't in his name. It had been a rough year, and his dad was wanted for fraud and identity theft. Hence why Jasper and his parents opened up their house to Colt, treating him as one of their own.   
Also, Jasper's parents were taking a romantic anniversary trip to Venice, which they had been planning since forever. So, for the next two weeks, Jasper and Colt were to take care of the ranch- and Jasper hated being alone. The cows were just horrid at conversation. 

“Here ya go.” Jasper put a blanket around Colt's shoulders. It was a thick black cotton blanket that was very comfortable and soon Colt felt warmth return to his torso.   
“Thank you.”  
“Not a problem. And just so you know- just because you're a big pussy, doesn't mean I don't like you any less.”  
“Not my fault you pick the coldest pit in the universe to live in.” Colt grumbled. They were in Jasper's room, which was large by bedroom standards. Colt had his single-person mattress on the ground near the window, along with a clothes rack and all of his remaining things stacked nearby. Jasper had a queen-sized two-person bed that was so incredibly soft it should have been illegal in some states.   
“I'm gonna shower.” Jasper said, pulling off his shirt and unbuttoning his jeans.   
“Hey can I use your computer? Mine's still downloading.”  
“Sure.” Jasper pulled off his pants and stepped into the bathroom adjoining the bedroom. Colt noticed he was still wearing his hat.... Colt got online and checked his stuff, seeing that he had no messages as usual. It was getting depressing to look at; at least there weren't any Facebook trolls filling up his message boards and wall posts. Colt would have stopped, but boredom had gripped him in the soul. He checked the computer's history....  
He was a little shocked to find a bunch of gay blogs on Jasper's history. Well, not a little shocked, but very much so. And few of them were vanilla, with simple sex between two hot young things. A lot of the guys were tied up in some fashion, and usually blindfolded, gagged and abused. And it was always male-male; which was strange because Jasper was straight... Shocking it was, Colt was kinda turned on by it. Especially a picture of two young twinkish guys; one licking the other's armpit. He'd been wanting to sleep with Jasper since they met, but this was almost too good to be true.   
Colt had to close the laptop and quit out. He pulled away from the chair but noticed a trunk beside the desk. It wouldn't have caught his attention otherwise, save for a single sticker on the lid- a yellow smiley face, except with it's mouth taped shut. Curious, and a little scared, Colt unclasped the trunk.  
Inside was a collection of ropes, and some bandanas, and a few other devices that Colt hadn't seen in the real world, just on the internet. He closed the trunk immediately, and wondered how he would be able to sleep at night. He trusted Jasper, but this... this was too much to process. He heard Jasper stop singing in the bathroom and immediately bounded away from it, back to his slow-ass laptop on his cot.   
Jasper came out of the sauna-like room, his hair a divine mess and a towel around his waist. He tossed his underwear onto his bed and put his hat back on. “Sup?”  
“Hi.” Colt smiled, half-heartedly, and looked away quickly.   
Jasper sat down on his bed. He laughed to himself and then laid down in a relaxing position, his towel barely concealing his upper thigh from Colt. “So.... you okay?”  
“Yeah.” Colt replied.  
“You sure?”  
“YES, I'm fine.” It was a snap this time.  
“My toy chest didn't freak you out, did it?”  
“You'wha?”  
“You were looking through my toy chest.” Jasper smiled. “I'm not mad, don't lie please.”  
Colt felt all the blood in his body rush to his head. He had forgotten to redo the clasps. “Y- yeah I did.”   
“Did you also look at stuff on my laptop?” Jasper had a half-smile on his face that was charming as hell. One could not lie to that face.  
Colt nodded. “I.... I thought you were straight.”  
“Kinda.” Jasper replied. “I'm bi. And pretty kinky.”  
“How come you never told me?”  
“Didn't want to risk your friendship. I've lost a couple friends because I'm usually pretty open and blunt about how I enjoy kinky stuff. They freaked out and we don't hang anymore.”  
Colt had never seen Jasper in doubt before. The concern on his face was not familiar to him. This was coming from the guy who was the life of the party, and did things for fun, regardless of risk. It made sense to Colt that his best friend would be into this stuff. It was extreme, and kind of frightening to the outsider; yet, knowing that Jasper had an interest made Colt curious.  
“Actually I thought it was kinda hot.” Colt blushed.  
“....really?”   
“I've never done anything, uh, kinky before. Is it fun?”   
“Oh yeah.” Jasper put his arms behind his head, leaning back on them, and Colt felt himself getting hard, and tried not to gawk at Jasper's peach-fuzzy armpits. “I usually do the tying, and none of the guy's I've been with have complained. Can't say the same for the guys who tied me, though.”  
Colt, imagining Jasper tied up and gagged (and still wearing that damn hat) made him instantly hard. He also imagined Jasper tying him up, and it didn't help calm the bloodflow down below his beltline either.   
Jasper cocked an eyebrow. “You okay?”  
“No.” Colt looked down. “Can you tie me up?”   
“Hot damn, I thought you'd never ask. One condition though.”  
Colt looked up, concerned.  
“We play as friends. If you need to stop, you tell me. We're not slave and master here.... unless you're really into that stuff.”  
“What if I'm gagged?”   
“You want to be?”  
“Actually, yes. It looks hot. Like I'm your prisoner.”  
Jasper laughed. “Okay, just shake your head back and forth really hard. Don't worry, I'll pay attention, promise.” He motioned for Colt to stand. “Now strip and get up here, haha.”   
His friend stood up and pulled off his red tank-top, shivering slightly. Colt was in good shape; he watched what he ate and was a cardio nut. He unbuckled his belt and unzipped his jeans, peeling them off and leaving him standing there in white, form-hugging boxer briefs.   
“Socks too.”  
Colt huffed but bent over and peeled them off. There was no way he could have done it seductively, as he hoped around like a dork. He left his whiteys on until last, pulling them down and throwing them at Jasper's face. He intercepted a took a sniff, laughing as Colt slid his naked form onto the bed.   
“You have a nice looking cock, my friend.” Jasper said, leaning over and running his hand along Colt's stomach and groin, teasing his already hard member further. Colt's heart was racing with excitement and anticipation.   
“Hey, can I...” Colt trailed off, embarassed.  
“What?”  
“Nothing.” Colt was pulled Jasper's arm back above his head and ran his finger in circles in his armpit. Jasper laughed, then grabbed Colt's wrists as he climbed on top of him.  
“First things first, you need to be tied.” Jasper withdrew to go grab some rope. “Roll over and put your hands behind you.”  
The blond boy obeyed. He felt a sharp slap to his behind as Jasper got into position.  
“Ow!” Colt giggled.  
“You like that, beotch?” Jasper smirked.  
“I'd rather you fucked the shit out of it.”  
“Hopefully not literally.”  
“Eeew, no hahahaha!” Colt felt his wrists come to together tightly, and a similar knot made it self known around his elbows. Although bent slightly, he couldn't move his arms behind him. Jasper rolled him over, and then helped him sit up. The cowboy leaned back against the headboard and put his arm behind his head. “Yes, you can play with my pits.”  
Colt struggled to get out of his bonds, but they held. “Damn.”  
“Not too tight, right?”  
“No. I'm good.” Colt inched towards Jasper and stuck his face into his friend's pit. The smell of the soap and Jasper's scent came together in his nostrils, and without thinking, Colt found himself inhaling and licking. He was glad his friend shaved, and the smell sent waves of electricity through his body, especially his throbbing, oozing cock.   
Jasper grabbed Colt's hair and directed his head to his chest. Colt immediately traced a line with his tongue around Jasper's nipple, and bit down on it. The cowboy moaned loudly, gripping the back of Colt's head and shoving it deeper into his chest. Colt moved up to the neck, nibbling and sucking. It felt amazing, and Jasper raked his fingers across his captive's back and shoulders in thanks.   
Jasper immediately rolled Colt over, sitting on top of him and forced his tongue into his mouth. Each closing their eyes, they bit and kissed furiously, Colt catching Jasper's lower lip before he pulled away and then resumed making tongue-thrusts down Colt's throat.   
Then like that, Jasper was off him, heading to the dresser and toy chest. For his prisoner, it was a welcome relief and a chance to catch one's breath. Colt glanced down at his engorged member, it desperately needed some release. It was red and pulsing with a white sticky drop. Dripping onto his groin.   
Jasper came back with some stuff, leaning down against Colt. “You doing okay.”   
“Please fuck me, please.” Colt pleaded, thrusting his hips into the air.   
“I'm working on it, promise. Now open your whore mouth.”  
Colt giggled and obeyed, and Jasper stuffed a sock into his mouth. “It's clean, promise. My feet can be nasty; wouldn't wish them my worst enemy.” He stuffed a brown bandana in Colt's mouth and tied it around his head securely. Colt honestly wouldn't have cared if it was dirty or not. It was snug and he could not move his jaw at all. On top of that, Jasper took a strip of black duct tape and slapped it against his lips.  
“Mmmph!” Colt huffed, trying to push the sock out against the tape and bandana. Jasper giggled and pushed him down. The cowboy took out a pair of pinching devices- Colt realized they were clothespins. He muffled a cry as they pinched down hard on his nipples. He squirmed and rolled in agony. He felt Jasper's hand on his upper, pinning him down. Colt “mmmphed!” Again when he felt the sudden warmth of Jasper's mouth around his cock. Jasper clasped his mouth tight around the phallus, jerking his head back slow and steady, while licking the underside of the shaft. Colt tried to sit up, only to be forced down by the hand each time.   
The climax came, and it came quickly. Jasper took a mouthful, and then pulled off, drool and cum seeping from his lips. He ran to the bathroom, and Colt heard some gagging sounds, followed by the faucet running. Jasper came back out, seeing his captured friend, lower torso covered in his own juices.  
“I'm sorry, but you really need to eat some pineapple.” Jasper took his towel and cleaned him up. “Are we good?”  
Colt nodded, a huge relief removed. Jasper finished towelling off the cum, and then took a couple feet of rope, and tied the blond gagged boy's legs to the headboard. Colt was leaning most of his weight on his upper arms and shoulders, with his legs and ass in the air. Jasper grinned and took a minute to play around with Colt's exposed hole, teasing it by tracing the rim with his finger. He also gave the balls a squeeze.   
“Mmmmm!” Colt wheezed. Jasper took the pins and twisted them, before removing them entirely. Colt, were he not stuffed with a sock, screamed and found himself getting hard again.   
“We still okay? We can stop, ya know.”  
Colt shook his head. Not violently.   
“You're okay?”  
He nodded.  
“Okay, cause it's gonna get real fun now.” A tube of lube squirted the goop into his fingers, and Colt watched as Jasper slicked up his own cock, teasing himself and stroking slowly. Colt secretly wished he could get his mouth around that, not his other hole. It was, however, too late to turn back now.   
Jasper gripped Colt's leg and ran his fingers along his friend's cock and balls with the other. He found the hole and slid himself in, Colt feeling the sudden intrusion into his rectum. Jasper moaned; the warm around his dick always felt amazing to him. Jasper then, for lack of better word, began to dance. He did short hip thrusts that weren't deep, but constant. Colt panted and spots flickered through his vision. His nerves, especially at his tailbone, went crazy.  
“You're so tight... aaaaaahhhhh.” Jasper moaned.  
“Mmmmmm!”  
Jasper's hand rubbed Colt's tight stomach; it was oddly comforting along with the intense pleasure that he felt. “Oh fuck, oh fuck!” Jasper started to sweat but kept thrusting. Then he changed his speed, going in for a slow, hard, long thrust, then pulling back slowly. It was as if he was listening to a song in his head as he fucked.  
Colt tightened his muscles down below, squeezing his lover's cock snuggly, but Jasper instead held himself in, and pushed harder and harder, thrusting faster and faster and faster. “Oh no you.... don't!” He groaned. “Hu-aaah!” He ceased his dance, climaxing. Colt relaxed as well, breathing insanely hard through his nose. Jasper reached and yanked the tape, pulling out and down the bandana in one swift motion. Colt spat out the slobbery sock and huffed and puffed heavily.   
The cowboy pulled out, his cumming finished. “Are we okay?”  
“I think I saw God.”   
“You're just being polite.” Jasper patted his cheek.   
“No, seriously, that was AMAZING, Jasper.” Colt looked at his friend with a gaze of pure worship. “I felt safe with you the entire time! I love being your sex toy.”  
Jasper blushed. “Let's get you untied. You're gonna be stiff otherwise.”  
Colt giggled. “Too late.”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my DeviantArt years ago. Wow, has it really been three years? :O
> 
> Colt http://i1213.photobucket.com/albums/cc469/Baitnate25/Colt.png?t=1326687149  
> Jasper http://i1213.photobucket.com/albums/cc469/Baitnate25/Jasper.png?t=1326687170


End file.
